Lizzy and the Goblet of Fire
by SamanthaEline
Summary: Een kort verhaal dat ik heb geschreven voor een schrijfwedstrijd met als onderwerp 'Harry Potter Games'


Een kort verhaal dat ik heb geschreven voor een schrijfwedstrijd met als onderwerp 'Harry Potter Games'

**

* * *

Lizzy and the Goblet of Fire **

* * *

"Lizzy! Post voor jou!" riep Lizzy's moeder van onderaan de trap en snel verliet ze haar computer en stommelde ze de trap af. Opgewonden trok ze het pakketje uit haar moeders handen en begon het meteen open te maken. 

"Nou nou, nooit geweten dat je zo opgewonden zou worden van post. Is e-mail niet meer iets voor jou?" vroeg haar moeder plagend.

Ze doelde op het feit dat als je Lizzy zocht, je alleen maar naar haar kamer hoefde te gaan. Lizzy was daar altijd te vinden, tussen de rondslingerende kleding, op een gammele bureaustoel, achter haar betrouwbare computer. Nou ja, betrouwbaar. Lizzy had al vaak moord en brand geschreeuwd als ze weer eens een documentje kwijt was, maar dan had ze het vaak snel weer opgelost. Vrienden noemde haar een computerfreak.

Maar nu stond ze met een paketje in haar handen, afkomstig van het Harry Potter forum, waar ze een verhaal voor had geschreven, alleen maar om de eerste prijs te winnen. En ze had gewonnen. Ze had de eerste prijs gewonnen en nu had ze het nieuwste spel van Harry Potter te pakken: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. De doos beloofde alle magie die in de film wordt gebruikt en nog veel meer. Ze kon Harry, Ron én Hermelien besturen. Maar het belangrijkste was volgens Lizzy dat ze op het einde Voldemort zélf tegen kon komen en hem natuurlijk kon verslaan!

Vol spanning deed ze het cd'tje in de drive en het spel startte vanzelf op. Met de dramatische begintune van de film verscheen er 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' op het scherm.

En ze speelde. Ze speelde en speelde. Als Ron verkende ze het Nest, met Hermelien liep ze door Zweinstein en verzamelde ze chocokikker-plaatjes. Als Harry werd ze verkozen tot één van de vier kampioenen die mee mochten doen met het toverschool-toernament. Ze hoorde niet hoe haar vader haar riep terwijl ze Schroeistaartige Skreeften versloeg in het Verboden Bos en haar vader kwam kwaad haar kamer binnen lopen toen ze om half twaalf nog achter de computer zat.

"Nu is het genoeg!" riep haar vader. "We hebben je ook al niet gezien bij het eten."

En hij deed de computer uit.

"Pap! Wat doe je nou!" riep Lizzy, eerst wanhopig toen ook verschrikkelijk kwaad. "Ik had niet opgeslagen! Hoe durf je zomaar mijn kamer binnen te komen en de computer uit te zetten! Weet je dan niet dat dat niet goed is voor een computer? Om hem zomaar uit te zetten?"

"Dat kan me allemaal niets schelen. Je gaat nu slapen. Morgen is gewoon een schooldag," zei vader en liep de kamer weer uit.

Mopperend kleedde Lizzy zich om en ging in bed liggen. Ze was zo kwaad op haar vader dat ze niet kon slapen. Even overwoog ze om op te staan en het spel gewoon weer op te starten, maar een blik op de klok weerhield haar daarvan. Het was morgen immers gewoon een schooldag en ze moest weer om zeven uur opstaan.

* * *

Het spel wilde echter niet uit haar hoofd en toen ze die ochtend onwillig opstond verdacht ze zich ervan dat ze er zelfs over had gedroomd. Ze zette het spel echter uit haar hoofd en ging naar school. 

Toen ze die middag weer thuis kwam rende ze, zonder haar moeder een goedemiddag te wensen, meteen naar boven en startte de computer op.

"Kom op, kom op…" mompelde ze terwijl ze computer, te traag naar haar idee, windows opstartte en het inlogscherm tevoorschijn kwam.

Snel logde ze in en klikte ze op het spel. Ze zuchtte toen ze zag waar ze voor het laatst had opgeslagen.

"Nu moet ik weer helemaal opnieuw dat gouden ei van de draak af pakken," zuchtte ze en liet Harry de bezemsteel accio-en in het spel.

Even later was ze weer helemaal opgenomen door het spel en zoefde ze door de lucht, een grote Hongaarse Hoornstaart achter zich aan.

Ze had het ei net te pakken toen haar vader op haar gesloten kamerdeur bonkte.

"Lizzy! We gaan nu eten. Ik verwacht je over 5 minuten aan tafel!" riep haar vader waarschuwend.

"Oké pa!" riep Lizzy terug en zuchtte. Ze was al lang blij dat ze de schade van de vorige avond een beetje goed had kunnen maken.

Ze sloeg het spel op, maar voordat ze het spel kon sluiten, zag ze iets vreemds. Het leek alsof Harry naar haar stond te zwaaien! Ja hoor, daar in het beeldscherm stond hij naar haar toegebogen en zwaaide. Lizzy grinnikte.

'_Grappig. Hij zwaait natuurlijk omdat het spel herkent dat ik ga stoppen. Leuk bedacht,' _dacht ze en sloot de computer af.

"Ik kom na het eten meteen terug," beloofde ze de computer en ging meteen eten.

Daar kwam echter niets van terecht. Haar vader was iemand die goed in de gaten hield of het huiswerk wel goed werd gedaan door haar en haar jongere broertjes. Hij was niet voor niets leraar Nederlands aan de middelbare school. Lizzy was al lang blij dat hij niet háár leraar was. Ze hield van hem, maar hij kon verschrikkelijk streng zijn.

* * *

Die week speelde ze zoveel ze kon en zo lang ze kon: ze stopte vaak pas als haar vader op de deur stond te bonken dat ze moest stoppen met spelen. Hij had al gedreigd het computerspel af te nemen, maar gelukkig had hij dat niet gedaan. 

Nu was het weekend.

"Je weet het hè? Niet té laat naar bed en pas een beetje op je broertjes," waarschuwde vader.

"Luister niet naar hem, schat," zei moeder echter en gaf haar een zoen op haar wang. "Ga maar naar bed zo laat je wilt, als je er maar in ligt als we weer thuis komen. Zorg er wel voor dat Jozef en Joshua wel om tien uur in bed liggen. Zij kunnen er niet zo goed tegen als jij."

Lizzy glimlachte om de blik die vader aan moeder gaf en zwaaide toen ze wegreden. Ze hadden een feestje bij vrienden en dat kon nogal laat worden, hadden ze gezegd.

Helemaal opgewonden rende ze weer naar boven, naar haar computer. Nu had ze alle tijd om te spelen. Niemand die haar zou onderbreken. In ieder geval tot twee uur vannacht.

Met Harry beleefde ze weer spannende avonturen: ze vond kiewwier en ze redde Ron van de bodem van het meer. Toen was het tijd voor de derde opdracht: het doolhof.

Het zag er verschrikkelijk echt uit en Lizzy schrok telkens als er weer een struik haar aanviel met een lange, glibberige tentakel.

"Daar moet je toch echt eens mee ophouden," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf na de vijfde keer dat ze schrok.

Toen kwam ze aan bij een sfinx. Die gaf haar een vervelend raadsel: Wat loopt er 's ochtends op vier benen, 's middags op twee benen en 's avonds op drie benen?

Ze kon niets kiezen. Ze moest het antwoord gewoon intypen. Hard dacht ze na en plots wist ze het. Het raadsel was vrij bekend, het kwam van de mythe over Oedipus.

"Natuurlijk! Het is een mens: 's ochtends staat voor de tijd dat de mens een baby is, het kruipt op vier benen. 's Middags, als volwassene, loopt een mens op twee benen en als hij oud is heeft hij een stok nodig: drie benen!" riep ze triomfantelijk, maar nog voordat ze het in kon typen, riep de Harry in het spel: "Het is een mens!"

'_Natuurlijk weer zo'n speciaal onderdeel dat ze niets over hebben vertelt,' _dacht Lizzy een beetje geschokt en keek met een schuin oog naar haar webcam, die wel was aangesloten.

Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep met Harry verder het doolhof in. Na nog een Schroeistaartige Skreeft te hebben verslagen, liep ze een open plek in, met in het midden de beker. Er was verder niemand te bekennen.

"Had Kannewasser hier ook niet moeten zijn?" vroeg Lizzy mompelend, maar liep met Harry gewoon richting de beker. Ze was zo in het spel, dat ze haar eigen hand ook uit stak toen Harry zijn hand uit stak om de beker te pakken en op hetzelfde moment raakten ze allebei de beker aan op het scherm.

Plots voelde het alsof de grond onder Lizzy's voeten verdween. Het leek alsof er een haak achter haar navel haar vast pakte en haar het scherm in trok. In haar hand voelde ze het koude handvat en toen ze opkeek, zag ze dat ze de beker in haar hand hield. Rechts van haar zag ze Harry Potter, die haar verbaasd aan keek.

Toen voelde ze weer grond onder haar voeten en wankelend zocht ze naar haar evenwicht. Onthutst keek ze om zich heen. Waar was haar kamer? Haar bed? Om zich heen zag Lizzy alleen een zanderige grond, met scheve grafstenen en griezelige mist. En naast haar stond Harry Potter, die haar verbaasd van onder naar boven bekeek.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg Harry verbaasd aan haar.

"Ik eh… Ik ben Lizzy," zei Lizzy verbluft. "Ben jij echt Harry Potter?"

Maar Harry luisterde niet naar haar.

"Er komt iemand aan," zei hij en pakte zijn toverstaf.  
Lizzy onderzocht zichzelf. Misschien had deze vreemde gebeurtenis op de een of andere manier haar ook een toverstaf en wat magische krachten gegeven, maar dat was toch niet het geval. Ze stond, in haar eigentijdse kleding, dreuzel kleding, op het kerkhof na de derde uitdaging met Harry Potter. En Karlo Kannewasser was nergens te bekennen. Een onheilspellend gevoel bekroop haar.

Tussen de grafstenen door kwam een klein figuur aangewankeld. Lizzy dacht al te weten wie het was en ze wilde weg rennen. Ze wilde gillen en schoppen. Ze wilde vluchten. Maar het ging niet. Haar voeten hielden haar op haar plaats en er kwam geen geluid over haar lippen. Ze kon alleen toekijken hoe de persoon steeds dichterbij kwam. In zijn armen hield hij iets wat eruit zag als een baby. Voldemort, wist Lizzy. Ze kende het boek van buiten.

_Dit kan niet. Ik ben hier niet. Ik lig te slapen, _dacht ze hoopvol. _Ja, dat is het! Ik ben gewoon in slaap gevallen! Er kan niets gebeuren._

Maar de persoon in de mantel stond nu stil naar hen te kijken en plots viel Harry naast haar op de grond. Lizzy wist dat hij pijn had aan zijn litteken en toen werd het haar te gortig.

_Oké, nu is het genoeg geweest! Kom op Lizzy! Wakker worden! _

Ze probeerde alle mogelijke manieren die ze kende om wakker te worden, maar geen daarvan werkte en ze kon alleen maar toekijken hoe de persoon zijn toverstaf pakte en op haar richtte.

"Dood de andere," zei een kille stem.

Einde

* * *

Reacties zijn altijd welkom! 


End file.
